


The White Wolf and The Sorceress of Vengerberg

by eclectic_oblivion



Category: No Fandom, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, My First Fanfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclectic_oblivion/pseuds/eclectic_oblivion
Summary: This is the journey of Geralt and Yennefer's relationship throughout the years. Source materials include the books and the game.Disclaimer -I do not own any of these characters this is purely a work of fictionUpdates will be frequent based upon the reception.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Umm hey! This is my first ever fanfic! So,I felt like the Witcher fanfictions are slowly ceasing and may be ceased so I decided to save it.

It was just another day on the path for Geralt of Rivia. He was accompanied by Dandelion after their mishaps in the village in Posada. Honestly, after all the trouble with the elves they had to go through, Geralt would be quite glad to hang his swords. He then decided to take it easy for a while and see where the path takes him.  
'Oi Geralt,can we rest already? I got all the inspiration I needed after all those drama and I now need to compose yet another legendary ballad. ' Dandelion ranted. 'If it wasn't for you being your usual self and being extensively nosy we wouldn't have needed to have dealt with them. I agree with you though. Let's camp out here for the night.' The Witcher sighed.  
The duo found a good spot for camping out for the night in the forest. Geralt instinctively muttered to Roach as he tends to do when he's tired. He fastened Roach's gear on a tree and went back to Dandelion.  
They headed towards the river nearby, which was swarming with fish. Luckily there was a fishing rod nearby as it was a popular fishing spot. 'Geralt!Prepare to be amazed!' Dandelion exclaimed as he ran off with the rod and plunged it into the water.  
Surprisingly enough, he caught a catfish. Unsurprisingly though,with his weak body he couldn't heave it. 'GERALT LOOK I'M TRULY AMAZING. NOW CAN YOU PLEASE COME OVER HERE AND DRAG THIS OUT!'He demanded.  
The catfish stuck it's barbelled head over the surface, tugged with force, splashed,stirred the water and flashed it's white belly.  
'Careful,Dandelion!'shouted the Witcher,digging his heels into the wet sand. 'Hold him dammit!'  
'I am holding him..'groaned the poet. 'heavens what a monster,it's a leviathan! Not a bloody fish! There'll be some good eating that, Dear God.'  
'Loosen it before the line snaps!' Geralt exclaimed as Geralt's pull on the rod hardened. At long last, it came to surface,set the water seething and the tension of the line eased as they quickly started to gather up the slack.  
'We'll get to the village and smoke it,while using it's head for soup!' Dandelion cockily stated acting as though it wasn't his fault that they almost didn't get food.  
Geralt couldn't resist the temptation of teasing the troubadour as he remarked 'You make as good a fisherman as a goat's arse makes a trumpet.' Dandelion simply huffed and went off towards the rod. As Geralt followed him he could see a mad glint in Dandelion's eyes.  
'Would you look at that! The incredible poet is not only a remarkable fisherman but an exceptional treasure hunter' he smirked as he held up a chipped stoneware jar,something like a two handled amphora tangled up in a netting black with algae.  
'Ha! Do you know what this is?' questioned Dandelion. 'It's an old pot.' Geralt simply stated.  
'That's where you're wrong. Do they honestly teach you Witchers nothing other than killing monsters at that old place? This, my friend is a charmed jar,which contains a Djinn,who'll fulfil my three wishes.' He said,to which the Witcher snorted. 'You can laugh now,White Wolf but look over here under the jar and you could clearly see the sign of the wizard on the seal.' The poet said.  
'What seal? Dandelion,I do not need any more misadventures, so I'm ordering you to refrain from touching it however tempting it may be.Let me see it.'  
'Geralt,do I look like a fool to you?I'm the one who found it and I'll therefore get all the wishes! Stay away!'Dandelion exclaimed to which the Witcher responded with pleas to avoid touching it and leaving the jar where he had found it. Not that he expected Dandelion to pay heed to. It was Dandelion after all. Geralt braced himself to the torture he was going to have to face just after he had recovered from the incident earlier. As they struggled for the jar,it hit the ground and luminous red smoke burst forward. Geralt instinctively rushed towards their camp to fetch his sword. Dandelion was frozen to the spot.  
The smoke pulsated and collected in an irregular sphere level within Dandelion's eyes.

A/N this fanfic would be updated twice every day, depending on the response it gets. Thank-you for reading! I appreciate it. I'm new to this so support would be appreciated. Follow me and favourite this!☺❤


	2. The Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mainly focuses on the encounter between the duo and the Djinn. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the end notes k thnx bye

The sphere formed a six foot distorted face with no nose,enormous eyes and a sort of beak. It was surrounded by a thick red mist.  
'Djinn!'said Dandelion, stamping his foot. 'I free thee and as of today, I am thee Lord. My wishes-.' Dandelion was cut short before he could utter another word as the head snapped at it's beak.  
'Oi Dandelion! Run!' Geralt exclaimed in an immediate urgent manner. Of course he didn't heed Geralt's warning. It was Dandelion after all.  
'My wishes,' continued the poet,'are as follows. Firstly, may Valdo Marx,the troubadour of Cidaris die of apoplexy as soon as possible. Secondly, there's a Count's daughter in Caelf called Virginia who refuses all my advances. May she succumb to mine.Thirdly-'  
No one ever found out Dandelion's third wish. Knowing him it is most likely something related to his personal gain.  
Two monstrous hands erupted from the horrible head and grabbed the bard by the throat. Dandelion screeched.  
Due to his quick reflexes, Geralt advanced on the head with three leaps,took out his silver sword,and slashed it through the middle. The air howled,the head exhaled even more smoke and doubled in diameter. The monstrous jaw,now also much larger flew open,snapped and whistled;the paws pulled the struggling Dandelion and pulled him to the ground.  
The Witcher crossed his fingers in the Sign of Aard,mustered up as much energy as he could at threw it towards the Djinn. The energy materialized in a binding beam,sliced through the glow surrounding the head and hit it's mark. The boom was so loud that it nearly stabbed Geralt's ears.  
Making haste of the opening, he grabbed the unconscious Dandelion as the deafening roars of the Djinn grew louder. As he pulled the motionless Dandelion towards him, his forefinger made contact with a round object buried in the sand.  
It was a brass seal decorated with a sign of a broken cross and a nine sided star. 'Huh. Guess he wasn't been ridiculous after all.' Geralt thought.  
The head,suspended above the river became the size of a haystack, while the open roaring jaws looked like the gates of an average sized barn. Stretching out it's paws,the monster abruptly attacked.  
Geralt,with no idea what to do, squeezed the seal in the palm of his hand and,extending his hand towards the assailant, screamed out the words of an exorcism a priestess had once taught him. He had never used those words up until now as frankly, in principle he did not believe in superstition.  
The effect surpassed his expectations by a mile.  
The seal hissed and grew hot,burning his hand. The giant head froze in midair and remained motionless. All of a sudden, it began to howl and roar,and quickly dispersed into a pulsating bundle of smoke into a huge whirling cloud. It whisked upstream with incredible speed and in a matter of a few seconds, it had disappeared into a distance, with only a dwindling howl lingering over the water.  
The Witcher was shocked, to say the least but he had more pressing matters at the moment. He rushed to the poet, cowering in the sand.  
' Dandelion? Are you dead? Bloody poet. Answer me dammit.'  
The poet shook his hands, jerked his head and opened his mouth to scream. Geralt grimaced and narrowed his eyes,bracing for impact. Dandelion had a loud,trained,tenor voice which can reach extraordinary registers when frightened. But what emerged from the bard's throat was a barely audible, hoarse croak.  
'Dandelion! What's the matter with you?! Answer me!' Geralt urged him.  
'Hheeee....eeeeee......kheeeeee..theeeee....whorreeeee......' Dandelion responded.  
'Bloody hell. Are you in pain? Dandelion?!' 'Don't say anything. If everything is alright, just nod.'  
Dandelion grimaced and with great difficulty nodded. This simple gesture resulted in him having to go through a spasm of violent coughing. He vomited blood.  
Geralt cursed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment if you did. The next chapter is going to be uploaded today as well. Look forward to Yen's first appearance! Thankyou!😆❤


	3. The Sorceress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This short chapter is about Yennefer's background in Rinde. In Yennefer's POV but also in 3Rd POV. Does that make sense? Ofc it does😆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Build up for Geralt and Yen's meeting

Yennefer of Vengerberg by all means was a simple woman. For a sorceress,anyway. She was contemplating about the day ahead of her as she was enjoying a late breakfast. Or was it an early lunch? That would certainly be a more fitting term as she tended to sleep in.  
She certainly was more or less feeling better after getting away from politics,even for a little while. Not that she was exactly enjoying paradise in the village of Rinde. Quite the contrary in fact. She had gotten into a spot of trouble with the village's higher ups.   
None of it was her fault of course. Members of the town council such as the Pawnbroker and Laurelnose had called for her to be thrown out of town. That's not all though. They had the nerve to badmouth her in taverns and spread vulgar gossip. All this superstition against magic users were really quite irritating. She certainly would get her revenge on them quite soon.  
At the moment, she was forced to ignoring both the boycott imposed on Rinde placed by the Council of wizards and the disposition of the local councillors. That was quite nerve wrecking to deal with.  
Yennefer is frankly thankful that men these days are so shallow and will choose looks over anything else in a heartbeat. She is currently residing in Beau Berrant, a merchant's house,a trade broker from Novigrad. As he is the honorary ambassador she has a safe asylum.   
As she got prepared for yet another day of dealing with those rich snobs,she received a letter from Phillipa Eilhart. She sighed at just knowing the sender. Grudgingly, she read the contents of the letter.   
"Dear Yenna,  
How have you been? Well,now that I'm done with the forced custom of manners,let's cut to the chase. While you are busy holed up in wherever you are at the moment, politics have straight up gone out of control. The trade blocks and the declarations of war for resources? Don't get me started on that. Anyway, seems like we,the Council of Wizards have to straighten out these matters. To do so,we would require your help. So, I hope you understand this grave matter and realize that you need to come back immediately. And one more thing. Should you decide to refuse this offer, Tissaia would be most displeased. We are holding the meeting on the 5th of Belletyn in Aretuza of course.   
Yours truly,   
Phillipa Eilhart"  
' Of course I can't get a bloody break. At least she warned me three months in advance. I should wrap things up here soon.' Yennefer thought as she went about her day. Beau had already left for work and she is about to leave to sort out a deal with a client.   
As she came back from a long day she slept on the nod as she removed every bit of her clothing except the obsidian star around her neck,muttering to herself that it was chilly. Beau had gotten back earlier than her and had blacked out. She presumed that he went out drinking again as he reeked of alcohol. Not that she cared to be honest. All Beau Berrant was to her was a protection against the prejudice. As she drifted off to sleep her mind wandered and then all at once it filled it all stopped as sleep had overcome her subconscious mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her meeting with Geralt builds up on this chapter. Well technically this is the chapter where Yennefer is introduced. Eheh there'll be another chapter up regarding their meeting   
> Today? 😉😂


	4. The Elves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyyy I'm sorry for the late update. I wrote most of this chapter and saved it when my laptop died. anyways,enjoy. there are gonna be daily updates again. I'm sorry I wanted to get this up soon so Yen is gonna be in the next chapter

'By all the Gods!'The guard stepped back and lowered the lantern.'Whatever happened to him?' 'Let us through,my good man,'said the witcher quietly,supporting Dandelion,who was huddled up in the saddle.'We're in great haste,as you can see.'  
'I do.'The guard swallowed,looking at the poet's pale face and chin covered in dried,black blood.'Wounded?It looks horrible sir.' 'I'm in haste,'We've been travelling since dawn.Let us through,please.'repeated Geralt. 'We can't,'said the other guard.'You're only allowed between sunrise and sunset. Non may pass at night. Those are the king's orders. There's no way for anyone to get through unless they have a letter of safe conduct from the mayor or the king. Or they're nobility with a coat of arms. I am truly sorry,sir'  
Dandelion croaked,huddled up even more,resting his forehead on the horse's mane,shuddered,shook,and retched dryly. Another stream of blood trickled down the branched,dried pattern on the mount's neck.  
'My good men,you can see for yourself how bad he fares at the moment.' Geralt said as calmly as he could.'I have to find someone to treat him.Let us through,please.'  
'Don;t ask,'the guard leant on his halberd.'Orders are orders. I'll go to the pillory if i were to let you through. They'll chase me from the service and then however am I supposed to feed my wife and children?No sir,I cannot.For the time being,take your friend and put him in the barbican. You'll find a free room there and we shall dress him and try to tend to is wounds until down. If he fares till the,that is. This is in fate's hands now.'  
'A dressing is bloody not enough,'the Witcher stated,through gritted teeth,'We need a priest,a healer,a gifted doctor-'  
'You wouldn't be waking anyone like that at night anyway.Sir,please proceed to the barbican. Let us not waste any more time in this futile argument.It is warm in there and your friend would fare better than in the saddle, Come,let's lower him from the saddle and proceed.'the guard urged.  
As much as he hated it,he agreed and followed the two guards. It was warm,stuffy,and cosy in the room within the barbican. A fire crackled merrily in the hearth,and behind it,a cricket chirped fiercely. Three men sat at the heavy square table laid with jugs and plates.  
'Forgive us for disturbing you,squires..'the gueard said,holding the troubadour up.'I trust you won't mind...This one here is a knight and this other one is gravely injured so I thought,hmmmm...'  
'You thought well,sir,'one of the men turned his slender,sharp,expressive face towards them and got up.'Here,lay him down on the pallet-'  
The man was an elf,like the other one sitting at the table.Both,judging by their clothes were the typical mixture between elven and human fashion. The third one,who looked eldest,was human,a knight,judging by the way he dressed and his salt-and-pepper hair,cut to fit beneath a helmet.  
'I'm Chireadan,'the taller of the elves,with an expressive face,introduced himself. As was usual with representatives of the Old People,it was difficult to guess his age;he could either have been twenty or a hundred and twenty.'This is my cousin Errdil. And this nobleman is the Knight Vratimir.'  
'A nobleman,'muttered Geralt,but a closer look at his coat of arms embroidered on his tunic shattered his hopes;a shield divided per cross and bearing golden lilies were cut diagonally by a silver bar. Vratimir was not only illegitimate but came from a mixed human-non human union. As a result,he was entitled to use a coat of arms,although he wasn't considered a true nobleman. The privilege of crossing the city gate was most certainly not a extended to him.  
'Unfortunately,'-the Witcher's scrutiny did not escape the sharp elf's attention-'we,too,have to remain here until dawn. The law knows no exceptions,at least not for the likes of us.We invite you to join our company,sir knight,'  
'Geralt of Rivia,'the Witcher introduced himself.'A witcher,not a knight.'  
'What's the matter with him?'Chireadan indicated Dandelion,who was resting on the pallet.'It looks like poisoning.If it is poisoning,I can help as I've got some good medicine with me.'  
Geralt sat down,then quickly gave a guarded account of events at the river.The elves looked at each other,and the knight spat through his teeth and frowned.'Extraordinary,'remarked Chireadan.'What couldit have been?' 'A Djinn in a bottle,'muttered Vratimir,'Like in a fairy tale.' 'Not quite,'Geralt indicated towards Dandelion,who was curled up on the pallet.'I don't knowof any fairy tales that end like this.'  
'That poor fellow's injuries,'said Chireadan,'are evidently of a magical nature.I fear that my medicine would not be of much use.But I can at least lessen his suffering. Have you already given him a remedy,Geralt?'  
'A pain killing elixir.'  
'Come and help me. You can hold his head up.'  
Dandelion greedily drank the medicine,diluted with wine,choked on his last sip,wheezed and covered the leather pillow with spittle.  
'I know him,'Errdil said."He's Dandelion,the troubadour and poet. I saw him singing at the court of King Ethain in Cidaris once.'  
'A troubadour,'repeated Chireadan,looking at Geralt."That' bad. Very bad. The muscles of his neck and throat are attackked. Changes in the vocal cords are starting to take place. The spell's action has to be stopped as soon as possible otherwise...This might become irreversible.'  
'That means...does that mean he won't be able to talk?'  
'Talk,yes,maybe. Not sing.'  
Geralt sat down at the table without saying a word and rested his forehead on his clenched fists.  
A wizard,'Vratimir started.'A magical remedy or curative spell is needed.You have to take him to some other town,witcher.'  
'What?'Geralt raisd his head.'And here,in Rinde?Isn't there a wizard here?'  
'Magicians are hard to come by in the whole of Redania,'said the knight.'Isn't that true?Ever since King Heribert placed an exorbitant tax on spells,magicians have boycotted the capital and those towns which are rigorous in executing the King's edicts. The councillors of Rinde are famous for their zeal in this respect.Chireadan,Errdil,am I right?'  
'You are.'confirmed Errdil.'But...Chireadan,may I?'  
'You have to,'said Chireadan,looking at the witcher.'There's no point in making a secret of it;everyone knows anyway.There's a sorceress staying in town right now,Geralt.'  
'Incognito,no doubt?'  
'Not very,'smiled the elf.'The sorceress in question is something of an individualist,ignoring the recent laws,boycotting wizards.'   
'And the town council puts up with it?'  
'The sorceress is staying with a rather high up bloke. He is a trade brocker from Novigrad,who is also an honrary ambassador Nobody can touch her,she has asylum.'  
Errdil and Chireadan proceeded with this conversation and details such as rumours of her being circulated and her being a rather in demand sorceress fascinated the witcher.  
'I don't like meddling in these things,'muttered Geralt,'what is the merchant-ambassador's name?'  
'Beau Berrant.'  
The witcher thought that Chireadan grimaced as he pronounced the name.'Oh well,itnreally is your only hope. Or rather,the only hope for the poor fellow moaning on the bed. But whether the sorceress will want to help you..I don't know.' 'Be careful when you go there,'said Errdil.'The mayor's spies are watvhing the house. You know what to do if they stop you. Money opens all doors,remember that.'  
'I'll go as soon as they open the gates. What's the sorceress called?'  
Geralt thought he detected a slight flush on Chireadan's expressive face. But it could have been the glow from the fire in the hearth.  
'Yennefer of Vengerberg.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another new chapter soon.stay tuned :))  
> leave a comment bc I'm hella demotivated.  
> oh and do that kudos thing lmao


	5. Love at First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry sorry i've been working on another fanfic. this is finally their meeting oof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy bois

'Yennefer of Vengerberg,huh?Might as well go see her now.'Geralt thought,as he headed out,towards his destination,Beau Berrant's manor.  
'Leave now,my master is asleep.'The doorman stated at the sight of Geralt. 'Then let him sleep.I have no business with the master,but rather,the lady who is staying here.'Geralt responded. 'Business,you say?The doorman,as it turned out,surprisingly witty for someone with that stature and appearance.'Then go,you loiterer,to the whorehouse to satisfy your needs.'  
Geralt unfastened the purse on his belt,holding it by the straps,weighed it in his palm.'You won't bribe me,'the Ceberus said proudly.  
'I don't intend to.'Without another word,he knocked the porter out with a single blow to the head.'Money opens all doors.'Geralt muttered under his breath. He quickly snatched the keys hanging on the porter's belt and opened the door to the Berrant residence. He scanned through the rooms hurriedly,in hopes of meeting the sorceredd soon. He heard a disturbance in the kitchen and went towards the source of the noise. There was a naked man stumbling on the stone floor,desperately muttering something about apple juice under his breath. Geralt confronted the man,'Do I have the pleasure of meeting Beau Berrant?' 'Bloody hell,you there! Carry this glass of apple juice to the lady upstairs.' Geralt considered pouring it all over the drunk merchant,but decided against it. He took the glass and headed upstairs and entered the only room on that floor.   
He entered quietly and with caution,opening it just enough to slip inside. It was dark,so he dilated his pupils and wrinkled his nose. A heavy smell of sour wine,candles and overripe fruit hung in the air.And something else,that brought to mind a mixture of the scent of lilac and gooseberries. He scanned his environment. The table in the middle of the chamber bore a battlefield of jugs,carafes,goblets and silver plates. A goblet had smashed over and spilled over. Next to the upset goblet stood a black,high-heeled slipper. It was made of basilisk skin. There wasn't a more expensive raw material which could be used in the making of shoes. The other slipper lay under a chair on top of a carelessly discarded black dress with white frills and an embroidered flowery pattern. For a moment,Geralt stood undecided,struggling with embarrassement and the desire to turn on his heel and leave. But that would have meant his tussle with the doorman before had been for naught. He gulped and walked towards the winding stairs at the corner of the chamber. On the steps,he found a napkin stained with wine and crimson lipstick. The scent of lilac and gooseberries grew stronger. The stairs lead to a bedroom,the floor of which was covered with the fur of a shaggy animal. A white shirt with lace cuffs,and umpteen white roses,lay on the skin along with a black stocking.  
Geralt cleared his throat loudly,looking at the abundant black locks visible from under the eiderdown. The eiderdown moved and moaned. He cleared his throat louder. 'Beau?' the abundance of black locks asked indistinctively.'Have you brought juice?'  
'Yes.'  
A pale triangular face,violet eyes and narrow,slightly contorted lips appeared beneath the black tresses.Geralt was positive that this was the most beautiful face he had ever laid his eyes on.'Ooooh..'The lips became even more contorted.'Ooooh,I am dying of thirst...'  
'Here you are.'  
The woman sat up,scrambling out of the bedclothes. She had pretty shoulders,a shapely neck and around it,a black velvet choker with a start shaped jewel sparkling with diamonds. Apart from that,she had nothing on. She thanked him,took the mug from his hands and drank greedily,then raised her arms and touched her temples. The eiderdown slipped down even further. Geralt averted his eyes,however unwillingly.  
'Who are you?asked the black haired woman,narrowing her eyes and covering herself with the eiderdown.What are you doing here and where,dammit is Berrant?  
'Which question shall I answer first?'  
He immediately regretted his sarcasm as a yellow spark shot out of her hand,which he dodged instinctively,with ease. He crossed his fingers in the Sign of Heliotrope and threw it at he floor.   
'No need!Lady Yennefer I come in peace.'He stated as he raised both his arms in truce.  
Servants loomed into the doorway.  
'Leave,'the sorceress ordered calmly.'I do not need you. You are paid to keep an eye on the house,but as this individual managed to get in despite that,I'll handle it myself. Prepare a bath for me and the gentleman. Pass that on to Berrant.'  
The Witcher got up with difficulty,as Yennefer continued to stare at him in silence. 'You parried my spell,although you are not a wizard,'she said finally.'Tell me who you are and be quick about it.'  
'I am Geralt of Rivia,a witcher.'  
Yennefer leant out of bed,grasping a faun.Without taking her eyes off Geralt,she picked a coat and wrapped it around herself tightly,before getting up. She faced the Witcher,barely five inches between them and stated,'A witcher huh.Not only is it my first one I've seen up close but it's none otherthan the famous White Wollf. I've heard about you.'  
'I can imagine.'  
'I don't know what you can imagine.'She yawned,then came even closer.'May I?'She touched his cheek and looked him in the eyes. He clenched his jaw.'Do your pupils automatically adapt to light or can you dilate and constrict them to your will?' Seeing as he was sensitive about his body,Yennefer chuckled and traced his jawline with one hand,while exploring his strands of white hair with the other.'You fascinate me.'She muttered so softly that none other than a Witcher could have heard it. Geralt was glad that his mutations disabled blushing,because he was internally flushed. He grunted and without another word Yennefer leaned in closer,capturing his lips,with a sly smirk. Geralt was shocked and he held the small of her back and moved his other hand through those black tresses. He inhaled the scent of lilac and gooseberries and got lost in it. After a while both of them pulled away. 'Now then,what is your purpose of meeting me Witcher?'Yennefer questioned him,as though nothing had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got something else going on so if you want me to continue this,leave a comment.


End file.
